Safehouse
is the twelfth level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot Nikolai has told Captain Price and his team that Khaled Al-Asad may be hiding in a safehouse located in Azerbaijan which he has used previously. MacTavish and the team get dropped off at the small village where they believe Al-Asad is hiding. The team, supported by a Russian Loyalist squad member and helicopter, search the buildings for Al-Asad while attacking the Ultranationalists who are protecting him and killing the villagers. They find Al-Asad in one of the buildings, but Price kills him when a call on Al-Asad's cellphone reveals that Imran Zakhaev is the leader of the Four Horsemen. Tips *It is easier to clear the houses when the helicopter has softened the resistance, making it useful to wait until support is available to attack a building. Designate a building for the helicopter strike, then move in as soon as the aircraft is finished while the enemy is still reeling. *Flashbangs are especially useful in this level, given that much of it takes place in close quarters. *If a building has a basement, use it as access, as there will be less initial resistance. *After entering a building, the AI members of the squad are useful for clearing it. *The church steeple near the area the team enters the village provides a useful vantage point and has an SVD and Javelin. *Only the barn at the far end of the level and the house containing the mounted RPD will have Al-Asad, and he will always be in the second one that you check. *An easy way to move through the mission is to clear the first building you come to, then move counter-clockwise from there. This is especially helpful on the harder difficulties. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 17' is located on the top floor of the house with a large satellite dish. It is on the dresser in the room with a propane tank. *'Laptop 18' is on one of the booths in the restaurant near the water tower. Xbox 360 Achievements *'Wrong Number' (20G) is obtained when completing the mission on any difficulty. This refers to the fact that Imran Zakhaev called Al-Asad's cell phone, and Captain Price picked up the phone. *'The Second Horseman' (40G) is obtained when completing the mission on Veteran difficulty. The name refers to the fact that in this mission, the Second Horseman, Al-Asad, is killed. Transcript See Safehouse/Transcript. Trivia *If the player looks closely, right after Al-Asad dies, he opens his eyes. *In the beginning of the mission, the Russian soldier says "They're killing the villagers!", yet when going up the hill, there are no people to be seen. This is likely due either to a programming issues, namely that more character models would slow down the frame-rate as well as give the designers extra work to do for little pay-off, or a ratings issue, as the presence of dead civilians might be problematic with the ratings boards. *This is the only level where players can get the maximum number of C4 explosives. *If the APC moves down next to the downed helicopter, the Javelin can be used on it. However, the firing mode is direct fire, not top-attack fire mode. *There is a crashed Royal Air Force Black Hawk helicopter near the burned building, it is never explained why it is there nor there are any dead bodies around the helicopter, assuming it was shot down long ago, and the bodies were taken from the crash. The Minigun attached to the chopper in the mission Heat does not appear in Safehouse. *There is a burning tank near the third house, and, when approached, the "Hold X/F/Square to plant the explosives" message appears, but C4 can't actually be planted. *When Cpt. Price shoots Al-Asad, he reaches for his holster, draws his pistol and fires, after which he stands with pistol in hand. All the while, the pistol is also clearly visible in the holster. It's as if he is carrying two pistols in the holster. This happens numerous times in the series. *The BMP-2 in this mission rarely poses any threat as it is quickly destroyed by the helicopter. *After Cpt. Price shoots Al-Asad in the head, there is no gunshot wound to be seen; and this is probably intentional. A gunshot wound to the head would certainly be severe, and it may not have been shown to keep the age rating as low as the game could attain. *The Mi-28N that provides air support for the squad has the callsign Mosin 2-5. *If the player shoots the Mi-28N enough, it will say "Friendly Fire Will Not Be Tolerated" and restart from the last checkpoint. *Al-Asad can be found at either the barn at the farm or the house behind the church, whichever one is clear last. *The shot down helicopter is said to be Nikolai's, because on the loading of the mission Blackout, there's a picture of Nikolai behind the helicopter. *When Gaz gives Price Al-Asad's phone he states that it's "his cellphone" which can be seen as strange as the term "cellphone" is almost never used in British dialect. The words "mobile" or simply "phone" would have been more accurate, although it is probably deliberately said as to not confuse American audiences. *It is strange for there to even be a Christian church in this level, as Azerbaijan is largely an Islamic country. Only 3-4% of the Azerbaijani population is Christian. *When Imran Zakhaev was on his cellular phone with Al-Asad, the voice repeats the Russian words Sgt. Kamarov said during Blackout, the only difference being the words are less audible, as he is talking through a cellular phone. *Some people may wonder why it is set in Azerbaijan, when the Ultranationalists are Russian and the Civil War is in Russia. But since the Ultranationalists want the restoration of the Soviet Union, it may be possible that they have a presence in Azerbaijan because since Azerbaijan was a former Soviet state, they may want Azerbaijan to become a Soviet state again. Or because Azerbaijan is a sort of border between Russia/Former Soviet Union and the Middle East/ Muslim world. *Clean out all the houses except the one behind the church, even the house where Al-Asad should be killed normally, then head back to that house behind the church, and Al-Asad will be there.(Note: When Price executes him there, the blood coming from the shot will go straight up and the hit the ceiling, this looks very weird and is supposedly a glitch). *If the "give all" cheat is used, the player will get a Desert Eagle and a strange RPG that makes the sound of a rocket from a chopper, and that RPG will run out of ammo, even with the use of the intel cheat "Infinite Ammo". *The weapon used to kill Al-Asad is a M1911, but the sound made by the weapon is the sound of a Desert Eagle, it is unknown why Infinity Ward replaced the weapon sound with that of a Desert Eagle's. It is possible that the sound was used to make the scene more dramatic. Coincidentally and ironically, the Desert Eagle was the same pistol that Al-Asad used to execute Al-Fulani. *In the house where Al-Asad is captured, an RPG can be picked up and shot at him, although nothing happens. Another possibility is to swap the M4A1 with an RPG, just after entering. The screen will go black, and the RPG will be gone. When the picture returns, the M4A1 can be picked up again, shoot Al-Asad as much as desired, however nothing will happen. *It is possible to be killed by the Mi-28N. When on the ridge above the small parking lot, if the player kills all the enemies there before the helicopter does, the helicopter will continue to spray the area with fire and can sometimes kill players. *If Al-Asad is captured without clearing all the other houses, the player can wander out of the house when Price is interrogating Al-Asad and still get killed by enemy fire. *Many dead soldiers in this level have AT4's on their backs, a type of RPG that was not implemented in the game. *It is possible that the M1911 Price uses to execute Al-Asad is the same M1911 that he slid to Soap in Game Over which he used to kill Imran Zakhaev. *Sometimes there will be a friendly soldier named Dimitri Petrenko which is also the name of one of the protagonists from Call of Duty: World at War. *Even if grenades are thrown in the barn that Al-Asad and the Ultranationalists are in, they will not die. However, if shooting through the doors, at some angles you can hear hit enemies screaming. However, after entering the house, all the people are alive (Al-Asad and two Ultranationalists). *Price reminds the player that they want Al-Asad alive, but when he is shot at, nothing happens. *Sometimes when Al-Asad's cellphone rings, Gaz will find and throw it to Captain Price. Try notice Gaz's hand before he throws the phone to Capt. Price, there is no cellphone. However when Gaz throws it to Price, it appears magically. *Al-Asad's phone is the same model as Victor Zakhaev's in The Coup. *If the player goes directly to the barn to get to Al-Asad all other hostiles are forgotten. *The BMP-2 will ONLY attack on veteran, where the player will have to plant C4 to destroy (Like in "All In") *Captain Price may be able understand some of Al-Asad's language, because when interrogating him, he says: "Who then?" implying he understood what he just said. On the other hand, Al-Asad is implied to understand English since the interrogation is held in English; however, Al-Asad is never seen speaking English. *When going up the hill it is possible to hear screams. These could be possibly coming from the villagers that the loyalist mentioned. *If you see the two story house left of your position while you are shooting the hostiles moving up the hill, Machine gun fire is coming from the window but there is no way to get inside the room because the door is shut. *When you are about to breach the barn where Al-Asad is and no-clip inside, the guards are invincible, and Asad's corpse is suspended in midair, with his cellphone in his hand. As soon as the door is breached, the guards become killable, and Al-Asad becomes animated. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels